


Unsuspected Moirallegiance

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small and sweet fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuspected Moirallegiance

Dream bubbles are strange things, and they seem to allow strange things to happen in them. Dirk quickly found that out as he traveled through them.   
It’s been quite a few nights since Dirk found himself dreaming in the dream bubbles. He’s met some people, but he never manages to find them again. One time though, he came across a certain lonely troll that really needs to be comforted. Dirk wasn’t the best at comforting, but he tried his best, and it did lift this troll’s spirits up.   
They exchanged names, and Dirk learned that this trolls name is Eridan. They talked for quite some time, and they found some things they have in common. It wasn’t many though, but that doesn’t really matter.   
Many times after that, Dirk learned more and more about Eridan. He now thinks that his trouble’s in life aren’t as bad as they could be. Eridan would occasionally drift off, and Dirk had to help him snap out of his memories.   
The two didn’t only talk, they did some other things, but most of the time when someone else found them, they would disapprove of what Dirk is doing, or just get into a fight with Eridan. Dirk would step in the fight, stopping it. Usually, he would get a short glare before the person would walk off, but sometimes the person would leer a warning at him about Eridan. Dirk didn’t care though, he considered Eridan a friend, and he wasn’t going to let anyone say otherwise.   
Dreams later, Eridan was able to explain seriously to Dirk about troll love and the quadrants. Dirk already knew some about troll love, but he didn’t really understand it. After Eridan explained to him about how quadrants work, Dirk mentioned that they seem to be like a moirail. That made our little seadweller here blush.   
After that, they talked about how they could be each other’s moirail. Dirk was actually leading the conversation, and soon they became each other moirails. Dirk still didn’t completely get the whole quadrant thing, but he was willing to learn from Eridan, which is a strange sweetness in its own way.


End file.
